In general, fusible interlinings are used in clothing products so as to improve functionality, stability, and volume of outer fabrics by patching inner sides of the outer fabrics and reinforcing the outer fabrics.
The fusible interlinings can be manufactured by processing a circular knitting unprocessed fabric. Here, the circular knitting unprocessed fabric is a raw fabric made flat from a tube-shaped knitted fabric by future cutting. As photographed in FIG. 1, when the circular knitting unprocessed fabric is cut, due to characteristics of the raw fabric, a phenomenon that a cut edge of the circular knitting unprocessed fabric is rolled, occurs. A process in which the edge of the circular knitting unprocessed fabric is kept flat not to be rolled for processing, is called an outer edge forming process.
A method for manufacturing fusible interlining according to the related art includes a pre-processing process of processing a circular knitting unprocessed fabric, a dyeing process, a cleaning process, a dehydration process, a flexibility and width processing process, and an adhesion process.
Here, the pre-processing process is a process of removing oil having the purpose of lubrication used to manufacture a raw yarn or to make an unprocessed fabric or other impurities added during a process, the dyeing process is a process of dyeing the raw fabric so as to make a desired color, the cleaning process is a process of removing residues of dyes and various kinds of preparations used to perform the dyeing process (wherein the color fastness (stability of color) of a dyed material depends on the degree of cleaning), the dehydration process is a process of minimizing moisture of the raw fabric after the cleaning process has been performed (wherein the efficiency of processing in subsequent processes is maximized in a state in which moisture is minimized), the flexibility and width processing process is a process of determining a desired completion width with a desired degree of softness, and the adhesion process is a process of applying an adhesive to the raw fabric to have an adhesion performance.
In particular, in the width processing process, an appropriate amount of resin is applied to both ends of the raw fabric so as to form the outer edge, and an outer portion of the desired completion width is cut. FIG. 2 is a photo showing a processed fabric having an outer edge formed according to the related art.
However, in the method for manufacturing fusible interlining according to the related art, there are so many processes up to the adhesion process of applying the adhesive to the raw fabric so that a production lead time is long and due to slope direction tension applied while undergoing several processes, the used raw yarn is pulled and thus becomes smaller than its original thickness so that it is difficult to stably seat the adhesive during the adhesion process, and furthermore, the rolled outer portion of the raw fabric during outer edge forming is cut so that a waste of the raw fabric is severe.